Let Me Make It Up To You
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "He knows exactly what he wants. He wants to make it up to her, needs to make it up to her." A prompt fill written for (@ MissKM ) set during season 5, between (5x19) and (5x20).


**A/N: Set during season 5, in-between "The Lives of Others"(5x19) and "The Fast and the Furriest"(5x20).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

_A prompt fill written for ( _MissKM_). Prompt will follow at the end._

**_The end of this story has a strong T rating, but is not explicit._**

* * *

**Let Me Make It Up To You**

Castle's restless sigh drifts through the otherwise quiet bedroom. It's something Kate has gotten used to over the weeks since he broke his leg, but tonight is different. It's the third time he's made the same exact noise and she's positive that not even five minutes have passed between each one.

"Castle," she huffs, rolling onto her other side so that she's facing him.

He's awake, she already knew that, but he's awkwardly positioned on his back, stiff and rigid like he was the first few nights after he got his cast.

"What's wrong?" she asks, propping herself up on one elbow so that she can see him better.

He sighs again, turning his head at an awkward angle so that he's looking at her.

But she cuts him off before he can voice what's bothering him.

"Why are you laying like that? You've haven't had to position yourself like that since the first week your leg was broken."

He rolls, his body mirroring hers and folds his pillow in half so that his head is propped up and his still casted leg his resting between them.

"I ruined our first vacation," he pouts, his face contorting into an adorable frown.

"You didn't ruin it," she laughs, shaking her head at him. "I admit that your broken leg put a bit of a damper on some of the plans I had for you, but it's nothing that we can't do once you're all healed."

He huffs, mutters something that she doesn't quite catch, but then he starts to turn away from her again and she's thankful that he has to move slower, has to shift his cast as he turns, because it gives her a chance to stop him before he can roll over.

"Is that seriously why you've been laying here awake, huffing for the last half hour? Because you think you ruined our first vacation?"

He nods, sulking.

"It's the first time we had a chance to go away together, alone, and instead of getting to enjoy having you all to myself, we spent one day sitting in the hospital and the other in the room."

"Accidents happen, Babe. You may have been showing off a little more than you should have, but it's not like you intentionally broke your leg. I think your medicine is doing most of the talking for you, you need some sleep."

She starts to shift her body into a more comfortable sleeping position, thinking that their late night talk is over, but Castle pushes himself into a sitting position so fast that it jostles the entire bed and her eyes flash back to his.

"I stopped taking my medicine yesterday morning, Kate. Dr. Anderson gave me the okay since my cast is coming off in two days. I'm being serious here. I ruined our vacation and the guilt of it is driving me crazy. I want a do-over."

She almost laughs, almost, but the look on his face tells her that it's not the right time. He's being serious about this and he really thinks that he ruined it for her.

"Rick," she soothes, pushing herself up beside him and lacing her arm through his. "I'm sorry. I thought your meds were making you overthink this, but seriously, you didn't ruin anything. I had a wonderful time with you, even when you were cranky and in pain. But as far a do-over goes, I can't take any more time off for a few months, but we'll do it then, okay?"

He nods, though he's still pouting and she can tell that he's not going to let it go so easily.

"I still hate it," he sighs, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"What can we do that will help you get over this?" she asks, lifting her palm to cradle his cheek.

He stays quiet, thinking about his answer before he actually givers her one and then he lowers himself to the bed, pulls her on half on top of him and forces her to turn the rest of her body so she's straddling him.

He knows exactly what he wants. He wants to make it up to her, needs to make it up to her.

"Let me make it up to you?" He's both giving her a way to get over their ruined vacation and asking her if he can at the same time.

Kate stares down at him, his words rushing through her body as heat begins to seep through her veins.

"You gave me the best birthday ever even after putting up with me these few weeks, I owe you more than one favor, but let me start with this?" he asks again, letting his hands drift over her bare thighs where her sleep shorts have ridden up.

She shivers, whimpers when his fingers slip under the shorts and then drift back down again.

"You still have your cast on. We can't do anything too active, I have plans for you when it comes off," she breathes, chasing the touch of his hands.

He pulls her down against him, so close that their lips brush and then his words dance wickedly across her skin.

"All this requires is me on my back, and you, sitting on my face."

Her entire body trembles against him, want and need racing through her veins just as quickly as a moan of approval falls from her lips. Her shirt comes off in one quick movement, and then he's pushing her shorts and panties down her legs and she's helping him kick them to the floor.

Castle guides her up his body then, holding her steady as she plants her knees on either side of his face, lowers herself until she's hovering just above him.

He lifts his head, lets his tongue dip against her once and then with a wicked grin, he pulls her down, locks his hands around her hips to hold her against him.

It's both wicked and sinful, hot and delicious and he overwhelms her senses, brings her to the brink over and over until she can't stand it any longer, has to shift her body away from his hungry, talented mouth and flop herself beside him on the bed.

He's still pouty when she's finally able to move again, so she lets him make it up to her a few more times, until he's groaning her name and she's collapsing against him, until his sulking frown is replaced by a sated grin and her body can't take any more.

He definitely made it up to her, but oh, she can't wait until he has full use of both legs again.

* * *

_Prompt: Castle has started coming off of his painkillers from his knee surgery. He gets upset that he ruined their first vacation together. Kate initially dismisses it, thinking he's over sensitive because of the drug._

_Would love to hear your thoughts! xo_


End file.
